


Klaine Advent

by nightingale63



Category: Glee, Klaine Advent - Fandom, blaine anderson - Fandom, klaine - Fandom, kurt hummel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightingale63/pseuds/nightingale63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles based on Klaine Advent prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine Advent

**Author's Note:**

> These Klaine Advent drabbles are mostly romantic, fluffy, maybe with a smidge of angst now and then. As usual, I don't own Glee!

A/N: I don't own Glee or anything you recognize here. This story is set during the first year of their marriage. Enjoy!

“C'mon, we've got to go,” Kurt insisted, all but dumping Blaine out of the comfy couch in their tiny, perfect little apartment.

“Kurt?” Blaine's voice was laced with questioning, but he could tell from looking at his husband's face that he still wouldn't be getting any hint as to what this was all about. “Where? I mean, you said tonight was going to be just us, and that fabulous dinner sure was a lovely starter.” He waggled his eyebrows playfully. “And since you've nixed my midnight mass idea,” he held up his hands, mocking surrender, “you mind telling me what this is all about?”

“Not now. Come on, lazybones,” Kurt teased, tugging Blaine's sleeve.

“All right, you got me,” Blaine conceded, a full smile on his lips as he shook his head. Easing himself into the jacket Kurt was holding out for him, he twisted to bestow a peck on his husband's cheek, earning a soft smile in return. “Though, you know,” he flirted, “you're sort of hot when you get, all, you know --”

“Hold that thought, mister,” Kurt giggled, glancing again at his watch. “Out!” he commanded, handing Blaine his red and blue striped beanie hat. “And these,” he handed Blaine the red leather gloves that contrasted nicely with the navy jacket.

“Baby, it's cold outside,” Blaine crooned, snorting as Kurt pushed him out the door, then hurried to follow him to the door leading out of their apartment building.

Kurt looked at his phone, tapping his foot, but his smile brightened as the candy apple red Kia Soul pulled up to the curb.

“Get on in!” Elliott greeted him with a huge grin.

“What are you doing here?” Blaine asked, easing in to the back seat alongside Kurt.

“Part time Uber driver,” Elliott shrugged. Turning to Kurt, he added, “this one's on the house.”

“No, I can't accept --”

Elliott cut him off. “Yes you can. Merry Christmas Eve. Oh, and you can buy gas for the next fill up for our Pamela Lansbury gig. Maybe two,” he added, playfully.

“Whatever you want,” Kurt laughed, easing against Blaine's shoulder, but then he remembered. “Oh, yeah,” he said to Blaine, “you've gotta have this on.”

“What?” Blaine spluttered, allowing Kurt to put on a spa-style face mask, completely obscuring his vision. He leaned forward and said in his lowest, sexiest voice, right into his husband's ear, “okay, but it's a little kinky, since we're not alone.”

Kurt was glad Blaine couldn't see him nervous swallowing, and sudden 'situation', accompanied by, as his dear spouse called it, 'a whiter shade of pale'. “Dammnit, Blaine, don't make me wish we could turn around,” he hissed back. “Dork.” And he leaned forward, giving a much chaster kiss than he wanted to.

“I could just tease you the whole way,” Blaine smirked.

Kurt figured Blaine knew exactly what state he was in, blindfolded or not, just as much as he knew he had to file that away for later. “You wouldn't dare,” he glowered, trying to sound intimidating.

“Well, it is Christmas Eve,” Blaine gestured wildly with his hands, prompting giggles from both Kurt and Elliott, “and I suppose I shouldn't do anything that might land me on the Naughty list. Not until after midnight, anyway,” he conceded.

“Okay, well, I for one am just glad the traffic is light, that's all I'm sayin'” Elliott proclaimed.

Shortly after, Blaine felt the car pull over, and Kurt reached over to remove his blindfold.

“We're here,” Kurt smiled.

Blaine thought Kurt looked a little nervous as he blinked, taking in all the bright lights and looking around.

“We've got tickets already, come on,” Kurt smiled shyly, then turned to Elliott. “Thanks so much. I totally owe you for this.”

“Nah, you don't,” Elliott waved his hand in a sweeping gesture. “See you at rehearsal!”

“Well, I'm glad now you made me bundle up,” Blaine commented, seeing their breath in the icy air. “Why here, Kurt?”

Why indeed, Blaine wondered. He had mixed memories of their last skating date at Bryant Park. They'd still been broken up, and Blaine didn't even know if Kurt would talk to him, let alone skate with him. They had, and it had been fun, but there had been a wall up there that no amount of flirty duets, or even saving Kurt from landing on his ass, could really mask. He'd been overjoyed to actually see Kurt, but was still heartbroken at the time, and that trip had ended the way it began, with them still broken up.

“It's an anniversary,” Kurt told him.

Blaine saw the ghost of sadness remembered that flitted across Kurt's face. “Kurt?”

“How about we just go on our date, and I'll explain it to you later,” he answered, shaking off the clouds of the past, and trying to restore the vibe they'd had in the car.

“I'm not gonna say no to you,” Blaine answered with a smile. Not ever, he thought.

Blaine shouldn't have been surprised. True, he was more the planner of the grand gestures in this relationship than Kurt was, but Kurt outdid himself. Kurt had arranged with the venue's management for them to sing “All I Want For Christmas Is You”, which had been a big hit with the skaters. Well, almost all of them, except for that family that scowled at them, whatever the hell their problem was. And he'd had the pleasure of catching Kurt twice (and teased him for being out of practice), but then Kurt caught him later. It was freezing – colder even than the last time they'd done this – but they were both dressed for it, and it really had been fun.

Sitting down to hot chocolates at Cafe Un Deux Trois, a short walk away from Bryant Park, Blaine leaned forward, covering his husband's hand in his own, and asked softly, “you gonna tell me more about this anniversary?”

Kurt nodded, took a sip of his hot chocolate, and leaned closer. “I sure as hell didn't tell you at the time, and I guess I hadn't up to now, but it is. For me. For us.” He looked deep into Blaine's eyes, seeing pure love there, and loving that his husband knew when to sit back and give him all the time he needed to express his thoughts. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. So much,” Blaine murmured.

“And when I saw you, and we skated, I knew it then too. I couldn't admit it out loud then, not to you, or my Dad, or anyone.” He paused, looking down at their hands, wedding bands gleaming on their left ring fingers. “But I did admit it to myself, that I knew that I loved you. That I never stopped.”

“Oh, Kurt,” Blaine breathed.

Kurt lifted his eyes back up, and Blaine could see he was holding back tears. “I know, I didn't tell you, and I did some stupid things after that --”

“No, Kurt,” Blaine tried to soothe him.

Kurt shook his head. “I did, Blaine. I was stubborn. But, it was an important moment for me, a turning point. When I knew, that whatever else was going on, I was in love with you. And I always will be.”

Blaine laughed a sort of a sob-squeak. “This sort of makes my little Christmas eve gift for you so dinky.”

“Never. I meant it – the song we sang.”

“Our Christmas duet tradition.”

“Yes,” Kurt squeezed his hand with both of his own. “Happy Anniversary. Now you know.”

“Happy Anniversary, Kurt.” And Blaine leaned forward to place a kiss on his husband's lips.

Kurt sighed as he leaned back into his seat, then glanced at his watch. “It's 12:01 now.”

“Time to get naughty?” Blaine teased, waggling his eyebrows, then finishing with an over the top wink worthy of Rachel Berry at her cheesiest.

“I don't know. Have you been nice?” Kurt teased. Of course, he already knew the answer to that.

A/N: Dear friends, I hope you've enjoyed this Klaine Advent drabble. Bryant Park, as you probably know, is significant for these two: it's where they broke up, where they skated, and where they strolled through in New New York. Cafe Un Deux Trois is indeed steps away from Bryant Park, which is also right near the Belasco Theatre (where Darren was Hedwig).  
I hope you've enjoyed this story, and (as always), I love hearing from you. (Do you prefer this type of drabble, or do you have other wishes?)


End file.
